Ninja's World
by Codename Queen
Summary: O mundo ninja foi reinado pelo caos das guerras, embora a falsa paz prevaleça por um tempo a guerra trouxe consigo muita rivalidade, segredos, mentiras e histórias mal contadas que influenciam fortemente até os dias atuais e isso trouxe consequências graves explodindo a quarta guerra ninja. (obs: contém - Original Characters)
1. O Rio

**Passado: Vários anos antes de Konoha ser construída -**

O sol brilhava radiante anunciando um típico dia quente de verão, infelizmente eram tempos de guerra e poucos tinham o privilégio de desfrutar desse belo dia, mesmo assim ali em meio a floresta uma garotinha de longos cabelos rosa Baker Miller caminhava tranquilamente em direção ao grande rio. Ficar em contato com a natureza se tornava terapêutico de maneira que as dores de perda e todo o caos que a guerra causava ficavam em segundo plano, uma distração relaxante para dias difíceis.

Quando estava se aproximando do final da mata ciliar ela começou a ouvir vozes e como parte de seu treinamento observa era muito importante antes de agir, por tanto ela recuou dois paços e subiu em uma das árvores. Entre os galhos dava para ver dois garotos interagindo, provavelmente tinham a mesma idade que ela, o mais risonho tinha o cabelo liso cortado num estilo meio tigela, o que apesar de ser um tanto feio combinava com o dono, já o outro aparentava ser um pouco mais alto e tinha o cabelo mais escuro e espetado.

Madara e Hashirama estavam conversando sentados em cima de uma pedra, a conversa parecia boa e engraçada até o Uchiha se levantar e seguir para a beira do rio, onde começou a urinar. Enquanto se aliviava sentiu uma presença chegar por trás e isso fez com que o garoto parasse de fazer xixi instantaneamente.

\- Você realmente parou! – Hashirama disse rindo.

\- Já disse pra não ficar atrás de mim! – Madara gritou irritado.

\- Achei seu ponto fraco!

\- Diga mais uma palavra e vai nadar na minha urina!

" _O que eles estão fazendo? Será que são irmãos? O de cabelo espetado é muito fofo..._ " – a garota pensava enquanto os observava, por um momento ela corou e depois cobriu seus olhos com as mãos se sentindo extremamente constrangida ao ver Madara correndo atrás de Hashirama afim de tentar acertar sua urina nele. " _Por que meninos são tão nojentos?_ " - pensou consigo mesma tentando não olhar.

\- Toma esse Suiton! – Madara gritou correndo atrás do amigo.

\- Credo! Que nojo! – Hashirama gritou enquanto corria – Não fique balançando isso por ai!

Enquanto corria atrás do Seju, Madara sentiu a presença de alguém os observando e parou bruscamente encarando uma das árvores, logo depois ele trocou olhares com o amigo parado ao seu lado.

\- Ei Hashirama...

\- É eu notei.

" _Ele tá olhando pra cá..._ "- pensou. Ela corou ao vê-lo olhando diretamente para onde estava escondida, isso a fez se encolher torcendo para que eles não tivessem a visto. " _Será que eles me viram?_ ". Por alguns segundos se manteve imóvel, mas estava curiosa para saber se os garotos continuavam a encarar onde estava, ou se eles estavam novamente interagindo entre si. " _Droga, vou ter que olhar..._ " - ela novamente voltou a olhar entre os galhos para tentar observa-los, mas para a sua surpresa nenhum dos dois estava mais lá. " _Eles... sumiram?_ ".

Acreditando que os dois garotos haviam ido embora, a garota desceu da árvore e saiu da mata ciliar, lentamente ia se aproximando da beira do rio, olhando várias vezes para todos os lados, mas não havia nenhum sinal deles. Finalmente ela chegou na beira e olhou para o rio, mas eles não haviam caído na água, até mesmo porque se tivessem ela teria escutado o barulho.

\- OE! Quem é você e por que estava nos espiando?

Ela se virou assustada ao escutar uma voz gritar nas suas costas e lá estavam os dois meninos, um lhe encarava mais sério enquanto o outro estava lhe dando um leve sorriso. O confronto a fez dar alguns passos para trás e se desiquilibrar, os garotos a seguraram para que ela não caísse no rio, porém o que aconteceu foi que os três acabaram caindo. A água era extremamente cristalina possibilitando ver o fundo do rio claramente e como sua correnteza não era tão forte eles nadaram até a margem mais próxima para se recuperarem.

\- Cof, cof... Acho que engoli mais de três litros de água... – Hashirama disse tossindo.

\- Cof... Isso é culpa sua Hashirama... Cof... – Madara resmungou irritado.

O garoto se sentou e abaixou a cabeça entrando em modo depressivo.

\- É mesmo...

\- Pare de ficar depressivo!

Ambos estavam tão entretidos que se esqueceram completamente da presença da garota que torcia o longo cabelo para se livrar do excesso de água e ainda os observava atentamente. A interação dos dois parecia uma grande comédia, ela nunca tinha se deparado com uma cena como aquelas, o que a fez rir demasiadamente e isso chamou a atenção de ambos para sua presença.

Eles ficaram a observando por alguns estantes, suas roupas eram bem largas para seu tamanho, a blusa preta que estava usando parecia um vestido que ia até metade da coxa e mesmo assim ela usava um shortinho preto por baixo. Ao perceber a ausência de vozes ela parou de rir e o fato de estar sendo observada a deixou levemente encabulada, o que a fez abaixar a cabeça.

\- Ei, que tal responder agora quem é você? – Madara resmungou.

Ela continuou calada sem responder.

\- OE! Eu estou falando com você! – ele elevou o tom da voz mal-humorado.

\- Pare com isso! Tá assustando ela! – Hashirama o empurrou para o lado.

\- Ela?!

\- Você não percebeu que é uma garota? – Hashirama perguntou indignado – Você tá cego?

\- Meus olhos são perfeitos! – Madara revidou irritado e puxou Hashirama pelo colarinho – Diga isso de novo e eu vou te jogar no rio!

Novamente a garota começou a rir e eles pararam novamente para ficar a observando.

\- Ela está rindo da gente... – Hashirama murmurou deprimido.

\- Cale a boca! Se ela está rindo de alguém aqui é de você!

\- Desculpa... Não era minha intensão debochar de vocês.

Uma doce voz fez com que ambos tivessem suas atenções sobre a garota, ela havia falado com eles pela primeira vez.

\- Vocês são irmãos?

\- Quê? - eles se espantaram com a pergunta.

\- Você acha que eu seria irmão disso?! – Madara murmurou indignado largando o amigo.

\- É que vocês se dão tão bem... – ela disse sorrindo – Então pensei que pudessem ser irmãos.

\- E você? – Hashirama a questionou – Você tem irmãos?

\- Não... Mas acho que seria legal ter irmãos.

Hashirama percebeu que tal vez falar sobre isso a deixasse um pouco chateada, não sabia se era porque ela realmente não tinha irmãos por algum motivo maior, ou se era porque eles haviam sido mortos em combate. De qualquer forma o melhor a se fazer era mudar o rumo da conversa e como ele ainda não sabia o nome dela, achou que uma apresentação seria bom.

\- Bom, eu me chamo Hashirama. – ele disse sorridente.

Ela retribuiu o sorriso e ambos ficaram alguns segundos esperando que Madara se apresentasse, mas o Uchiha estava extremamente concentrado nos belos olhos azuis que a garota possuía, eles eram azuis como o mar e tal vez mais profundos que o próprio.

\- E esse é o Madara. – o Senju complementou.

\- Ei! Eu sei falar meu próprio nome! – o Uchiha resmungou.

\- Então por que não falou?

\- Prazer em conhece-los! – ela interrompeu antes que eles começassem a brigar de novo – Meu nome é Sakuya.

Eles apertaram as mãos e ali era o início de uma amizade.

Os três frequentemente se encontravam na beira do rio, várias vezes Sakuya serviu como juiz/bandeirinha dos desafios que os dois garotos resolviam fazer, como uma corrida até o topo da colina, ou uma breve luta para saber quem tinha o melhor taijutsu. Naquele exato momento os dois garotos estavam conversando e compartilhando sonhos que tal vez algum dia pudessem se realizar, quando finalmente Sakuya chegou trazendo uma pequena cesta de palha.

\- Ei Sakuya! – Hashirama acenou para ela.

Ela se aproximou com um belo sorriso no rosto e colocou a cestinha em cima de uma pedra.

\- O que é isso? – Madara perguntou.

\- Eu fiz bolinhos de arroz e trouxe alguns pra vocês.

Sakuya retirou um pequeno pote de plástico da cesta e o abriu, os onigiris tinham uma aparência linda e fizeram os olhos do Senju brilharem de felicidade.

\- AAAH! Que incrível Sakuya-chan! – ele disse querendo loucamente comer um.

\- Pode pegar! – ela disse sorrindo.

Sem cerimônias o garoto pegou um dos bolinhos e colocou rapidamente na boca, tinha um sabor maravilhoso e estava adequadamente temperado. Madara estava apenas observando enquanto o amigo, que mal havia acabado de comer o primeiro, já pegava o segundo.

\- Você não quer, Má-chan? – ela pegou o pote e estendeu na direção do Uchiha.

Enquanto Madara examinava o bolinho que decidiu pegar, Hashirama engoliu o mais rápido possível o que estava mastigando para poder falar.

\- "Má-chan"...? - ele questionou olhando confuso.

\- É um apelido carinhoso. – ela respondeu sorrindo.

\- AAAAHH! - ele gritou impressionado.

Logo depois o garoto começou a se sentir levemente frustrado por não ter um apelido também e uma aura depressiva o rodeou, Madara fez uma cara de desdém afinal não era a primeira vez e provavelmente não seria a última que o amigo teria essas idas e vindas de tristeza e alegria. Sakuya colocou a mão no ombro do Senju chateado e isso fez com que ele levantasse a cabeça para olha-la, havia um belo sorriso em seu rosto e ela tentou consola-lo:

\- Não fique triste, Hashi-chan!

\- "Hashi-chan"? – ele sorriu enquanto lágrima de felicidade saiam de seus olhos – Eu tenho um apelido carinhoso também!

Ela riu enquanto o Uchiha saboreava seu delicioso sem dar importância para a cena que o amigo estava fazendo por causa de apelidos bobos, que era apenas a abreviação de seus nomes. Hashirama estava tão feliz que abriu os braços e a abraçou fortemente na cintura, enfiando sua cara na barriga da amiga e essa pequena demonstração de afeto fez Madara cerrar os olhos para a cena.

\- Obrigado Sakuya-chan! – as roupas dela abafavam o som da voz do menino a abraçando.

\- Você não precisa agradecer, hahahaha. – ela riu enquanto retribuía o abraço.

\- EI VOCÊS DOIS! – Madara berrou escandalosamente do lado dele – EU AINDA ESTOU AQUI!

E assim eles passaram aquela maravilhosa tarde de verão, Hashirama compartilhou com Sakuya as ideias que ele e Madara tiveram sobre a construção de uma vila onde todos poderiam viver em paz e as crianças não morreriam em campos de batalha. E apesar da empolgação dele enquanto falava sobre tal sonho, Madara não parecia tão empolgado e se limitou em respostas monossilábicas.

O sol estava se abaixando cada vez mais, devia ser por volta de umas 16:30 quando Sakuya se levantou e recolheu seus pertences.

\- Meninos, eu preciso ir. – ela disse um pouco triste – Prometi que ajudaria a fazer a janta.

\- Até depois Sakuya-chan!

\- Até! – ela disse sorrindo.

Em questão de minutos ela desapareceu da vista deles, eles ficaram olhando para o horizonte em silêncio por mais alguns minutos até o Senju decidir quebrar o silêncio.

\- A Sakuya-chan é muito legal, né?

\- Humm...

\- Você não falou muito hoje... – ele questionou achando o amigo estranho.

\- Tal vez porque você ficou o tempo todo agarrado com a Sakuya e não me deixava falar nada. – ele resmungou.

\- Huuummm... – Hashirama fez uma cara maliciosa para amigo.

\- O que foi? Que cara é essa?

\- Por acaso você está com ciúmes... – ele fez uma breve pausa e depois se aproximou da orelha do amigo e tentou imitar a voz de Sakuya – "Má-chan"?

\- Eu não tenho ciúmes! – ele esbravejou.

\- Tem certeza, "Má-chan"? – ele provocou – Eu vi como você fica olhando pra ela...

\- Pare de me chamar assim! – ele apontou o dedo indicador na cara do amigo – Se me chamar assim de novo eu vou acabar com você!

\- " Ah Sakuya-chan, eu gosto muito de você" – ele disse imitando a voz de Madara.

\- Ora seu... Eu não falo desse jeito!

\- "Eu também gosto de você, Má-chan" – ele imitou a voz de Sakuya e se auto abraçou encenando o que seria Madara e Sakuya dando uns amassos e depois voltou a imitar a voz do amigo – "Vamos dar uns beijinhos, Sakuya-chan..."

\- PARE COM ISSO SEU PERVERTIDO! – Ele berrou enquanto seu rosto fica vermelho.

\- Hummm... Você tá vermelho, "Má-chan"! – ele disse dando uma risada debochada.

\- Cala a boca! Dá onde você fica tirando essas ideias?!

E esse dia terminou com o Uchiha correndo furioso atrás de seu amigo, enquanto o mesmo continuava a debochar de sua cara.

Alguns dias depois os dois garotos voltaram ao rio para se ver novamente, entretanto o novo encontro foi marcado como o fim de uma bela amizade já que os pais dos garotos os seguiram e interferiram no convívio dos dois. Enquanto os Uchihas e os Senjus se encaravam no meio do rio, de longe alguns membros de um clã menos interessados em batalhas observavam de longe.

\- Acho que os da direita são Uchihas... – uma voz feminina disse analisando a situação.

\- E os da esquerda parecem Senjus. – uma voz masculina completou.

\- Certo, vamos nos retirar daqui o mais rápido possível. – o líder anunciou.

Neste momento Sakuya deu de cara com aqueles três adultos bem familiares, a kunoichi que havia reconhecido os Uchihas, tinha um longo cabelo lilás preso em rabo-de-cavalo, ao lado dela um simpático ninja com cabelo curto em azul celeste e o mais velho tinha o cabelo platinado, todos usavam calças e blusas de manga comprida em preto além de um longo poncho cor de marfim por cima.

\- Sakuya! – o homem de cabelo platinado foi ao encontro da menina.

\- Papa! – ela disse surpresa.

\- O que está fazendo aqui?

\- Eu ia até o rio. – ela disse apontando para frente.

\- Hoje não querida! – Ele a pegou no colo e depois se virou para os outros dois – Momo, cuide da nossa evacuação e Koshou reúne o seu grupo e fique de olho, se eles estenderem a luta para a nossa direção, avise imediatamente.

\- Evacuação? – Sakuya perguntou.

\- Sim, vamos ter que procurar um novo lugar para montar nosso acampamento, aqui não é mais seguro.

E como consequência da guerra os dias ensolarados de verão e as tardes gostosas de brincadeiras e sonhos foram destruídas.

 **Presente – 4ª guerra ninja:**

Madara estava diante da Quarta Divisão, liderada pelo Kazekage, Gaara.

\- Muito bem...

Madara encara o batalhão com seu sharingan ativado, em seguida começa a andar em direção a eles, todos se preparam para a batalha e a única instrução é: não olhar diretamente em seus olhos.


	2. Massacre

**Passado: 6 anos depois do acontecimento no rio - sede do clã Uchiha -**

O líder do Clã Uchiha, Tajima, estava descansando enquanto apreciava um copo de chá, ao seu lado estavam seus dois últimos filhos: Madara e Izuna, todos esperavam pacientemente pela volta de uma pequena tropa que havia sido enviada em missão de conquistar mais terras para um senhor feudal ali perto. Após alguns minutos, uma movimentação do lado de fora do seu abrigo lhe fez ficar ansioso, mesmo assim ele se manteve sentado à espera de um de seus homens.

\- Senhor, eles retornaram. – havia um semblante de pânico no homem que fez Tajima retrair o músculo de seu lábio em sinal de desapontamento.

Em seguida dois homens extremamente feridos entraram logo, Tajima permaneceu de braços cruzados esperando o relatório, eles se sentaram na maneira seiza e logo em seguida se curvaram como um pedido de desculpas.

\- Tajima-sama, falhamos na missão. – um deles disse enquanto o medo percorria suas veias – O Clã que o outro senhor feudal contratou não era tão fraco como pensávamos.

\- E clã seria esse? – Tajima ficou levemente surpreso, mas segurou para não demonstrar.

\- Clã Oyuki.

\- Oyuki...?

\- Acreditávamos que eles eram uma sub-divisão do clã Yuki do país da Água, mas o Kekkei Genkai deles é muito mais forte.

\- Hummm... – Tajima parecia extremamente irritado.

\- Tajima-sama, temos fortes indícios para suspeitar que o clã Oyuki tem ligação com o clã Chinoike! – finalmente o outro soldado se pronunciou – Eles não só possuem a liberação de gelo, como também conseguem controlar qualquer tipo de líquido e transforma-lo em gelo, incluindo sangue.

\- Entendido. Se retirem e cuidem de seus ferimentos. – Tajima ordenou.

Os dois Uchihas se levantaram e se retiraram, Izuna estava aguardando ansioso pelas ordens do pai e Madara embora parecesse estar dormindo, pois mantinha os olhos fechados, havia prestado total atenção na conversa.

\- Madara, Izuna preparem os Uchihas. – Tajima ordenou extremamente sério – Vamos aniquilar o clã Oyuki.

 **Passado: 6 anos depois do acontecimento no rio - sede do clã Oyuki -**

O clã Oyuki não se arriscava manter uma localização fiz, por tanto eles montavam acampamentos onde ficava por no máximo uma semana e esse era o motivo para que todos não possuíssem moradias fixas e sim tendas. A tenda central era a do líder do clã, que se encontrava neste exato momento sendo servido por sua única filha, após ela cuidar de suas feridas.

\- Pensei que íamos evitar entrar em conflito com outros clãs.

\- Sakuya, querida... Acredite, eu gostaria tanto quanto você de não entrar em confrontos, mas está sendo difícil conseguir cuidar do clã sem receber ajuda dos senhores feudais.

\- Mas e se nós fizermos uma união estável com outro clã e...?

\- Não. – ele disse parando de comer o omelete que ela havia acabado lhe servir – Já conversamos sobre isso! Não vou obrigar minha filha a se casar com qualquer um!

\- Mas eu sou sua antecessora!

\- Mas eu ainda não estou morto e essa não é sua obrigação! – ele esmurrou a mesa irritado.

\- Então pelo menos me deixe ajudar no campo de batalha! – ela revidou zangada.

\- Também não! – ele negou com a cabeça – Já disse, enquanto eu me aguentar de pé, você não vai ter que se sacrificar por esse clã!

Sakuya suspirou profundamente se uniu a ele na mesa para comerem o almoço.

 **Passado: 6 anos depois do acontecimento no rio - sede do clã Uchiha -**

\- Como estão os preparativos? – Tajima perguntou a um dos subordinados.

\- Já estão sendo feitos, uma tropa patrulhou o perímetro onde o clão Oyuki está neste momento e, com certeza, eles não irão sair de lá até seus feridos estarem melhor.

\- Ótimo. – Tajima disse confiante – Atacaremos essa noite.

 **Passado: 6 anos depois do acontecimento no rio - sede do clã Oyuki -**

Era uma bonita noite de lua cheia, grupos do clã Oyuki se revezavam para fazer o patrulhamento do perímetro, mas isso não impediu que o clã Uchiha fosse se infiltrando aos poucos sem que eles percebessem.

\- Muito bem, está na hora! Não quero sobreviventes. – Tajima ordenou.

A estratégia do clã Uchiha foi "dividir para conquistar", eles se dividiram em vários grupos para atacarem juntos de vários ângulos diferentes, assim dificultava mais para que qualquer um pudesse fugir e mesmo assim tomaram a precaução de deixar equipes de três a quatro ninjas, um no norte, um no sul, um no oeste e um no leste, observando caso houvesse tentativas de fuga. Tajima fez questão de enfrentar o líder do clã, portanto ele foi na linha de frente com um dos grupos, entretanto ele ordenou diretamente que seus filhos ficassem junto com os grupos de retaguarda, observando se algum membro tentasse fugir e assim Izuna ficou com o pequeno grupo do norte, enquanto Madara ficou com o grupo do sul.

Em poucos minutos a grande batalha começou, tendas foram incendiadas e a lua estava sendo testemunha do banho de sangue que ocorria ali, mas apesar de terem sido pegos de surpresa, os Oyuki não desistiram e lutaram bravamente por suas vidas. Infelizmente, os Uchihas estavam em vantagem e a situação começou a fugir do controle fazendo com que o líder do clã Oyuki ordenasse retirada, o que ele não esperava era que os usuários do sharingan fossem tão frios a ponto de tentarem impedir as fugas.

Sakuya estava pela primeira vez vivenciando a experiência de estar em um campo de batalha, estava começando a se sentir exausta, nunca havia usado tanto chakra de uma só vez, ela possuía alguns ferimentos leves, nada além de esfolados e cortes superficiais. Naquele exato momento seus pensamentos eram totalmente voltados em ir ajudar seu pai na batalha, mas quando ela se decidiu adentrar ainda mais na luta foi puxada fortemente por dois dos melhores ninjas de seu clã e arrastada para uma fuga indesejada.

\- Madara-san, três ninjas estão tentando fugir. – um deles informou a Madara que estava parado de braços cruzados observando.

\- E o que vocês três estão esperando para detê-los? – Madara os lançou um olhar extremamente irritado.

\- Sim, senhor!

Os três Uchihas rapidamente se deslocaram até os fugitivos, enquanto Madara ficava os observando de longe e mesmo assim um dos Oyukis fugiu adentrando na floresta.

\- Esses incompetentes... – Madara murmurou irritado.

Ele finalmente desceu do monte de onde observava tudo para ir atrás do Oyuki que seus soldados tiveram a incapacidade de impedir que entrasse na floresta. Enquanto isso dentro da floresta Sakuya parou por um momento, sua mente a convencia de que não era certo estar fugindo, era necessário voltar e ajudar seu clã e o mais importante: ajudar seu pai.

O estalo de um galho quebrou sua concentração, ela sentiu que alguém se aproximava e seus pensamentos relutavam em acreditar que os Uchihas que haviam tentado interceptar a fuga, já haviam a alcançado. As copas das árvores dificultavam que a luz da lua cheia penetrasse na floresta e iluminasse, mas independente disso o brilho vermelho dos olhos do usuário do sharingan era nítido na escuridão. Sakuya deu alguns passos para trás e voltou a correr o mais rápido que podia, entretanto sua yukata não colaborava muito para sua agilidade e ainda a fez tropeçar e cair.

O chão estava gelado, Sakuya fez força em seus braços para se levantar, mas seus joelhos estavam ardendo o que a fez ter certeza de que havia os ralado devido à queda. Ela estava ofegante, se sentou para tentar verifica seus joelhos, porém o brilho do sharingan vindo em sua direção a fez se arrastar para trás até suas costas baterem no tronco de uma árvore.

\- Sharingan... – ele murmurou baixinho.

Seu coração batia fortemente, o Uchiha retirou uma enorme arma em formato de leque que estava presa em suas costas e se preparou para ataca-la, Sakuya sentiu um frio correr por suas veias, aquele era seu fim. Uma corrente de ar gelado passou por Madara, a luz da lua cheia penetrou por alguns espaços onde a copa da árvore estava sem folhas e iluminou o rosto pávido da jovem, ela fechou seus belos olhos azuis, os mesmos belos olhos azuis que ele havia visto no rio quando era mais novo, o mesmo deteve seu ataque quando estava próximo de acerta-la.

Por alguns segundos ele ficou a observando, estava diferente desde a última vez que se lembrava de tê-la visto, estava mais encorpada, não usava mais aquelas roupas largas e sim um yukata azul bebê que a deixava mais feminina, apenas seu cabelo e seus olhos continuavam exatamente como eram.

\- Sakuya..?

A garota abriu os olhos após escutar seu nome, não sabia como mas o Uchiha sabia o seu nome e aquilo a deixava levemente assustada. Forçou sua visão para tentar chegar melhor a sombra do ninja que estava ali nas sombras, mas não conseguiu identificar até ele dar um passo à frente se colocando sobre a luz da lua e desativando seu sharingan. Os olhos dela se arregalaram, ele estava mais alto, mais forte, o cabelo estava maior chegando até o ombro, mas continuava espetado e olhos agora eram menos assustadores.

\- Má-chan? – ela perguntou surpresa.

Madara esboçou um leve sorriso em seu rosto por ver que ela ainda se lembrava, guardou a gunbai e estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar daquele chão que havia sujado sua roupa. Sakuya segurou na mão dele e se levantou, seus joelhos ainda doíam mas naquele momento aquilo não importava tanto, estava feliz por ter reencontrado Madara.

Por alguns segundos ambos se esqueceram completamente de onde estavam e o que acontecia a sua volta. "Tenho certeza de que um deles foi por aqui", eles escutaram um Uchiha dizer, Madara reativou o sharingan, detectou alguns pontos de chakra se aproximando deles e ele precisava urgentemente tomar uma decisão muito difícil naquele momento.

 **Dias atuais: 4ª guerra ninja -**

Os ninjas da aliança comemoravam o trabalho em equipe do Tsuchikage e do Kazekage que pararam o Tengai Shinsei que o inimigo havia lançado contra eles. Madara deu um leve sorriso malicioso enquanto olhava para o céu.

\- Então... O que você vai fazer com o segundo, Ohnoki?

* * *

 **Notas do autor:**

Oi queridos leitores :3

Essa é a primeira vez que posto minhas fanfics aqui, ainda estou aprendendo a mexer no site, então perdoem qualquer erro xD

Espero que estejam gostando da fic.

Críticas construtivas são bem-vindas :3


	3. Fuga

**Passado: 6 anos depois do acontecimento no rio – noite do massacre do clã Oyuki:**

Os ninjas do clã Uchiha se aproximavam, Madara sabia muito bem de suas obrigações para com seu clã, mas não podia, ou melhor, se recusava a mata Sakuya, ou deixa-la ali para morrer. Ela estava nervosa, não sabia se devia correr, ou se continuava ali parada segurando a mão dele, não tinha como saber o que se passava na cabeça do Uchiha, se ele a entregaria, ou até mesmo a mataria e embora se recusasse a pensar que o fofo menino que conheceu no rio fosse capaz de fazer isso, ela não podia ignorar as opções. As emoções elevadas fizeram com que seu coração disparasse, o pânico estava começando a tomar conta dela e Madara percebeu isso a cada segundo que a mão dela ficava mais fria, afim de demonstrar apoio segurou ainda mais forte aquela delicada mão. Quando ela sentiu o forte aperto dele, instantaneamente olhou para o rosto dele e havia um doce sorriso que fez todos seus pensamentos ruins esvaírem, aquilo lhe trazia uma profunda tranquilidade, era como se não houvessem mais problemas.

O primeiro pensamento de Madara era segurar firmemente a mão dela puxa-la e sair correndo o mais rápido possível daquele lugar, entretanto quando ele quis dar o primeiro passo notou os joelhos ralados da garota, era sua culpa e sabia disso, ela não conseguiria correr tão rápido com eles doendo. Em busca de uma solução, ele retirou a gunbai de suas costas para prenda-la em diagonal na frente, ficava mais desconfortável do que nas costas, mas pelo menos ele conseguiria correr e leva-la junto. O Uchiha soltou a mão dela, se virou de costas e agachou, sem entender muito bem a Oyuki ficou o observando intrigada.

\- Sobe nas minhas costas. – ele disse quase num tom de ordem.

Muito surpresa ela deu uma leve recuada, não sabia se deveria aceitar ou não aquele gesto, porém eles não tinham muito tempo os passos dos outros Uchihas estavam cada vez mais perto.

\- Agora! – ele ordenou.

Rapidamente ela subiu nas costas dele, entrelaçou seus braços envolta do pescoço do rapaz que, afim de deixa-la mais segura, agarrou fortemente as pernas dela para que ela não caísse. E assim, ele começou a correr o mais rápido que podia e a cada vento forte que passava sobre eles, Sakuya podia sentir um leve cheiro cítrico do cabelo de Madara, apesar de preferir cheiros doces, aquele cheiro a atraia. A fuga os levou até uma cachoeira que a garota conhecia bem, muitas vezes tinha ido até ali para buscar água e havia aproveitado para explorar o lugar, por tanto sabia da existência de uma caverna escondida pela forte queda da água.

\- Má-chan, ali tem uma caverna.

Era uma decisão de risco, os Uchihas que os perseguiam podiam não perceber assim como o próprio Madara não havia percebido, ou eles podiam dedicar um pouco mais tempo explorando o local e os achando, por isso eles teriam que se camuflar muito bem para que os perseguidores não conseguissem rastrear nenhum ponto de chakra. Madara atravessou rapidamente a cascata, água era, além de forte, gelada, assim que já estavam dentro da caverna ele se agachou para que ela pudesse descer de suas costas, assim que o fez uma corrente fria tomou conta de seu corpo a fazendo sentir frio. O garoto balançou a cabeça para se desfaze da água em seu cabelo, quando notou Sakuya sentada em uma pequena pedra que lhe serviu de cadeira, a mesma estava torcendo a barra da yukata encharcada, mas o que lhe chamou atenção foram seus joelhos extremamente avermelhados, a água havia dado uma lavada neles e por isso não estavam mais ensanguentados.

O jovem Uchiha se aproximou e depois se agachou para analisar melhor aqueles os joelhos, aquela atitude fez com que a garota ficasse imóvel apenas o observando, ele era atraente até mesmo sério e o fato de estar cuidando dela ao invés de si próprio a fez se sentir um pouco encabulada. Ele rasgou a barra de sua roupa, em seguida dividiu em duas faixas e começou a atar o ferimento finalizando com um pequeno nó, aqueles foram os segundos despreocupados mais longos que os dois tiveram até o momento.

\- Eu tenho certeza de que ele foi por aqui.

\- Não estou vendo ninguém.

Apesar do barulho da água eles conseguiram escutar as vozes dos Uchihas, Madara fez sinal para que Sakuya não fizesse barulho e a mesma apenas acenou com a cabeça concordando. Embora o garoto estivesse tentando se concentrar para entender o que os perseguidores estavam dizendo, ou fazendo, não conseguiu deixar de prestar atenção nela e o quanto estava tremendo, tal vez por frio, ou tal vez por medo, então a abraçou fortemente. Sakuya sentiu um calor percorrer suas veias o que era muito bom depois de ter levado um "banho" de água gelada, em resposta ela retribui o abraço e isso fez com o rapaz sentisse seu coração bater acelerado, mas estranhamente não era por nervosismo, ou qualquer outra emoção do tipo, era algo diferente, tal vez novo, se sentia mais calmo e até relutava contra a vontade de sorrir sem motivo aparente.

\- Acho que eles foram para a esquerda!

\- Sim, vi algo se movimentando!

\- Pra esquerda, vamos!

Eles escutaram os homens discutindo lá fora e em questão de minutos o barulho dos passos começaram a se distanciar deles, acreditando já estarem seguros Madara reativou seu sharingan, que o fez ter certeza de que não havia mais perigo para eles. Mesmo assim continuavam abraçados, mas agora os pensamentos do jovem estavam concentrados na seguinte pergunta " _o que faria?_ ", seria certo abandonar uma garota no meio da floresta, após ter sido responsável pela aniquilação de seus familiares? Em contrapartida, ele precisava voltar pra o seu clã, afinal já havia se arriscado a salvando e pensando melhor agora, o que teria acontecido se tivessem descoberto que ele havia a ajudado escapar? Só de pensar nessas coisas seu estomago deu um nó, era melhor parar de pensar nisso e seguir em frente, então ele a soltou.

\- Bom, agora você pode...

Ele parou no meio da frase, o que ia dizer? Que ela podia ir embora, que estava a salvo? Chegava a ser ridículo dizer isso para a garota que havia acabado de perder tudo o que tinha, para onde ela ia? Isso o fez se sentir um perfeito babaca, a culpa começou a bater forte em sua consciência o fazendo abaixar a cabeça e se calar.

\- Obrigada.

A doce voz dela ecoou em seus ouvidos, o rapaz levantou a cabeça e a viu lhe dando um sorriso, o que o confundiu profundamente, por que ela estava sorriso? E como ela podia sorrir e ser tão doce com ele depois de tudo? Aquilo o deixava inquieto.

\- Err... – ele procurou algo que não fosse idiota para dizer – Eu vou ter que ir.

\- Tudo bem, eu entendo. – ela disse bem calma.

Ele olhou para os lados, parecia que seu cérebro estava procurando algum motivo, alguma razão, para permanecer ali e a única coisa que se focou foi no fato dela ainda estar molhada.

\- Ah, espere ai, eu vou pegar uma coisa.

Ela o observou saindo da caverna com pressa, por um momento achou que ele não voltaria mais, que havia perdido sua única oportunidade de tê-lo reencontrado e provavelmente não o veria de novo. Infelizmente todos aqueles pensamentos não serviam de nada naquele momento, ela precisava decidir o que faria e como sobreviveria a partir de então, precisava bolar um plano de vida. Surpreendentemente, ele voltou e protegia algo por baixo de suas roupas, a garota o observou enquanto descarregava alguns pedaços de madeira no centro da caverna, em seguida ele fez alguns sinais de mão e quando soprou a lenha pegou fogo.

\- Pronto, agora você pode se aquecer e secar suas roupas.

\- É muito gentil da sua parte Má-chan. – ela se levantou e foi até ele.

Madara deu um leve sorriso desconcertado, aquilo era o mínimo que podia fazer antes de ir embora e deixa-la sozinha, mas tal vez o pior de tudo fosse o fato de que não a veria novamente.

\- Bom, agora eu tenho que ir.

Ele se virou e foi andando lentamente em direção da água.

\- Má-chan, espera!

Sakuya correu até o Uchiha e assim que ele se virou, ela o beijou.

O beijo o pegou de surpresa, o deixou totalmente sem reação, não era algo esperado, então por alguns segundos seus lábios ficaram colados e novamente ele sentiu seu coração bater disparado. Sakuya se afastou aos poucos dele, estava sentindo seu rosto quente e quase não conseguiu olha-lo nos olhos, Madara estava corado e sem conseguir dizer nada foi embora.

 **Passado: 6 anos depois do acontecimento no rio – sede do clã Uchiha depois do ataque ao clã Oyuki:**

Tajima chamou os filhos para parabenizar pelo sucesso que havia sido o ataque ao clã Oyuki, depois os Uchihas começaram uma pequena comemoração pela vitória, apesar de algumas vidas terem sido perdidas no processo. Madara era o único que não aparentava estar, e de fato não estava, feliz e com vontade de festejar, Izuna se aproximou do irmão e o ofereceu um pouco de saque.

\- Por que tá com essa cara? A gente ganhou! – ele disse empurrando o copinho para o irmão – Toma um gole!

\- Não tô afim. – ele rejeitou.

\- O que aconteceu?

\- Nada, só tô cansado. – ele disse respirando fundo.

\- Ora Izuna, deixe seu irmão ir descansar. – Tajima se aproximou dos dois.

\- Hmm... – Izuna fez uma cara de descontentamento.

\- Vá se deitar, Madara. – ele disse dando um tapinha nas costas do filho – Precisamos de você bem descansado para quando tiver outra missão, então você pode comemorar depois.

Madara observou enquanto seu pai arrastava Izuna de volta para a festa o empurrando para algumas garotas, depois deu as costas e foi para seu quarto. Ele se trocou e deitou no seu futon, porém sua mente estava a mil, começou a se questionar se tinha feito o que era certo e por que havia feito aquilo, mas não conseguia chegar a uma resposta. Depois começou a se questionar se ele teria salvo Sakuya se não a conhecesse, se sentiria a culpa que estava sentindo, depois começou a se lembrar do beijo que ela havia lhe dado e o quanto aquilo o fez sentir novas sensações que não havia sentido.

Já era quase hora do almoço e apenas Madara estava ainda acordado perdido em seus pensamentos, não havia mais ninguém acordado por conta da comemoração que só acabou quando sol nasceu. Ele se levantou e começou a pegar algumas roupas que não usava mais, depois pegou um futon, que não era utilizado, amarrou tudo muito bem para conseguir carregar sem perder nada no meio do caminho, em seguida foi até o quarto de seu pai, que estava num sono profundo, e deixou um pequeno bilhete dizendo que havia saído pra treinar.

Antes de prosseguir para seu real caminho, Madara se certificou de que de fato não havia ninguém o seguindo ou observando, também tomou muito cuidado para deixar rastros caso decidissem sair a sua procura. Seguro de que não levaria problemas consigo, ele prosseguiu pelo mesmo caminho que havia feito na noite anterior, sua maior prioridade naquele momento era voltar até aquela cachoeira para ter certeza de que Sakuya ainda estava bem.

 **Dias atuais: 4ª guerra ninja:**

Os cinco kages estavam diante de Madara, pela primeira vez eles se uniriam para lutarem juntos.

\- Isso é perfeito. – Madara disse totalmente confiante – Isso vai fazer meu teste valer a pena.

* * *

 **Notas do autor:**

Oi queridos leitores :3

Espero que estejam gostando da fic *-*

Críticas construtivas são bem-vindas :3


	4. Cachoeira

**Passado: 6 anos mais tarde – Dia seguinte a vitória sobre clã Oyuki:**

O dia estava agradável, Madara já estava próximo da cachoeira onde havia deixado Sakuya, seu maior desejo era de que ela ainda estivesse ali, quando se aproximava do final da mata ciliar foi quando conseguiu começar a enxergar a cachoeira. E perto das margens do rio, que era formado pelo desembocar da cachoeira, estava a doce garota que lhe prendia a atenção, mais uma vez seu coração disparou e ele se manteve no mesmo lugar apenas a observando. Seus pensamentos viraram uma bagunça, não sabia o que dizer, ou como se aproximar, se deveria questiona-la sobre o beijo da noite passada, ou apenas fingir que nada aconteceu, era nessas horas que ele percebia o quanto o irmão lidava melhor com situações do tipo.

Um forte barulho de água vindo do rio fez com que os pensamentos do Uchiha desaparecerem, na mesma hora seus olhos acompanharam o caminho da água para saber o que estava acontecendo e essa foi a primeira vez que viu Sakuya usando seu Kekkei Genkai. Algumas estacas de gelo, extremamente pontiagudas, saíram do fundo do rio pescando alguns peixes, a técnica o deixou muito impressionado.

\- Então, esse é o seu Kekkei Genkai?

Sem se dar conta as palavras haviam saído de sua boca e Sakuya se virou surpresa.

\- Má-chan!

Ela correu rapidamente em direção a ele e o abraçou fortemente que quase o fez cair para trás. Seu semblante transbordava alegria, como sempre havia um sorriso em seu rosto, o Uchiha não conseguia compreender como a garota podia estar feliz mesmo nas piores circunstâncias, aquilo o intrigava profundamente e tal vez um dia descobrisse o porquê. Sakuya pegou na mão do garoto e o puxou até a beira do rio, onde ele pode ver claramente as estacas de gelo que haviam pescado os peixes.

\- É muito interessante... – ele disse examinando melhor.

\- Você está com fome?

A pergunta o fez lembrar de que não havia comido por horas, seu estomago estava se contorcendo e prestes a denuncia-lo fazendo um alto barulho, então antes que o mesmo roncasse decidiu aceitar o convite.

\- É... – ele ficou levemente corado e elevou a mão direita até a cabeça para passar a mão nos cabelos - Acho que vou aceitar.

Sakuya recolheu os peixes numa cestinha de palha improvisada, que ela mesma havia feito, Madara ficou a observando e depois a seguiu para dentro da caverna. A fogueira que havia montado ainda estava lá e estava melhor montada, a moça havia pego mais lenha e a reestruturado, até mesmo o fogo parecia mais forte. O garoto se sentou numa pedra para esperar enquanto a Oyuki preparava os peixes, ficou a observando o tempo todo, desde a preparação dos peixes até espeta-los em galhos para colocar perto do fogo, era incrivelmente fascinante ver o cuidado que tinha com a comida que acabou se esquecendo até mesmo de lhe entregar as coisas que havia trazido. Então, assim que Sakuya terminou de colocar os peixes em volta do fogo, o Uchiha esticou os braços oferecendo o futon enrolado e preso fortemente por uma corda, na mesma hora seus olhos azuis se arregalaram de surpresa e a mesma hesitou pegar o que era lhe oferecido.

\- Eu trouxe isso pra você. – ele disse levemente corado e insistiu ao vê-la insegura – Não precisa se preocupar, não vai fazer falta.

A moça, finalmente, pegou o "pacote" e delicadamente desfez o nó da corda para poder desenrolar o futon, acabou ficando ainda mais surpresa quando descobriu algumas roupas e um pequeno travesseiro ao desenrola-lo.

\- Nenhuma das roupas tem o símbolo do meu clã, então acho que não vai ter problemas se as usar.

Mais uma vez um belo sorriso surgiu em seu rosto, entretanto dessa vez lágrimas o acompanhavam escorrendo por seu rosto, o jovem ficou inquieto pensando que tal vez pudesse ter feito algo errado e rapidamente se aproximou dela.

\- Eu fiz algo errado..? – ele questionou apreensivo sem saber se a abraçava, ou não.

A jovem balançou a cabeça em sinal de mão e mergulhou nos fortes braços definidos do Uchiha em um abraço extremamente caloroso que durou alguns segundos. Posteriormente ambos ficaram esperando a comida ficar pronta, enquanto isso um silêncio constrangedor se instalou e nenhum deles sabia como seria melhor começar uma conversa, mesmo assim Sakuya resolveu arriscar.

\- Você ainda tem irmãos?

A mente de Madara passava por um turbilhão de pensamentos, entretanto a pergunta fez com que todos seus pensamentos embaralhados fossem dissolvidos para poder se concentrar em responde-la. Seus olhos se voltaram para a doce menina ao seu lado, estava um pouco encabulada se perguntando se devia ter realmente começado a conversa com tal pergunta.

\- Desculpa... É que eu me recordo de você ter dito algo quando tínhamos uns onze anos... – ela se justificou um tanto nervosa por achar que havia o aborrecido – Não precisa responder...

\- Não precisa se desculpar, eu é que estava perdido nos pensamentos e demorei pra entender sua pergunta. – ele disse sereno – Bom, nós éramos em cinco, mas agora somos só eu e o Izuna.

\- Eu sinto muito. – ela lamentou.

\- É o que acontece quando vivemos num mundo de guerras. – ele suspirou profundamente a fazendo perceber que o assunto o abalava.

\- O seu irmão é mais novo ou mais velho?

\- Izuna é mais novo, mas eu sou o mais forte. – ele se gabou.

\- Aposto como é o mais bonito também.

\- Ah! Mas é claro! – respondeu um tanto encabulado.

Sakuya começou a rir, seu riso era extremamente cativante, era difícil não sorrir de volta e mais ainda parar de olha-lo. Fascinado pelo sorriso em seu rosto, Madara fixou toda sua atenção nele, mas depois de alguns segundos seus olhares se cruzaram e isso o deixou desconfortável, era hora de retornar o assunto.

\- Você nunca teve irmãos, né? – ele a questionou desviando o olhar dela.

\- Infelizmente não. – ela respondeu em tom sereno.

\- É um pouco estranho... – ele murmurou.

\- É que a minha mãe morreu quando eu era muito nova e o meu pai não quis se casar novamente.

\- Meus pêsames...

\- Tudo bem, não tinha como você saber. – novamente ela lhe deu o mesmo sorriso intrigante e enquanto ele tentava decifra-lo, a garota o fazia uma nova pergunta – Você ainda tem contato com o Hashi-chan?

\- Hã? – demorou alguns segundos para entender a quem se referia, mas depois se recordou do Seju choramingando por um apelido a Sakuya – Você diz o Hashirama?

\- Sim!

Por alguns segundos ele se relutou a responder, a pergunta o havia irritado afinal por que ela queria saber sobre Hashirama? Não era algo importante, ou relevante para se saber, mesmo assim respondeu no tom mais educado que conseguiu e mesmo assim suas palavras continham um ar de desdém.

\- Ele é um Senju e, como você deve saber, são um dos maiores inimigos do clã Uchiha...

\- Então quer dizer que...

\- Que nos enfrentamos várias vezes no campo de batalha.

\- Pensei que vocês fossem construir a vila...

\- Construir uma vila não vai fazer com que as guerras parem.

\- Mas quem sabe um dia, todos não consigam viver em harmônia, né? – enquanto as doces palavras saiam de sua boca, ele notou um semblante de esperança em seus lindos olhos azuis.

\- Não seja ingênua! – ele retrucou em tom ríspido – As guerras nunca vão acabar, mesmo que se consiga a paz por algum tempo, elas vão voltar.

Sakuya sentiu as palavras do Uchiha pesarem, tal vez ele estivesse com a razão de certo modo, mas a mesma gostava de acreditar que a humanidade tinha esperança de conviver em paz. O garoto percebeu que a esperança em seus olhos havia ficado um pouco apagado, o sorriso entristecido o fez sentir que havia sido grosseiro, não queria em hipótese alguma a deixar magoada.

\- Bom, eu gostaria que vocês fundassem a vila... – ela disse num tom mais baixo ainda cabisbaixa e imaginando como seria – Seria bom pela primeira vez ter um lugar para poder se fixar e tal vez ter uma família...

Madara ficou a observando e por um momento, os sonhos dela passaram a ser seus, poderia fazer de tudo para que aqueles desejos fossem realizados, isso o fez lembrar do beijo na noite passada. Entretanto sua razão relutava em aceitar esse sentimento, haviam questões dentro de si que precisavam ser resolvidas, desejava derrotar Hashirama e provar sua verdadeira força, depois poderia pensar em seus sentimentos e como Sakuya se encaixava neles.

\- Má-chan, você está bem? – ela perguntou delicadamente como sempre – Está vermelho!

\- Éer... Estou ótimo! – ele resmungou encabulado.

Neste meio tempo os peixes estavam prontos, a garota pegou dois e ofereceu um ao Uchiha que aceitou sem cerimônias, estava bem dourado e quando puxou um pouco da pele uma nuvem de vapor subiu, soprou um pouco e deu uma mordida. Era incrível como ela havia conseguido deixa-lo tão suculento, sem contar o gosto maravilhoso como se tivesse sido temperado com ótimas especiarias, quanto na verdade ela havia apenas usado algumas ervas e um pouco de sal que tinha.

\- Está bom? – ela perguntou esperando que tivesse o agrada-lo.

\- Huum... Está.

\- Que bom! – respondeu sorrindo.

A cada minuto de conversa que se passava era como se tivessem uma profunda ligação, eles se davam muito bem apesar do forte temperamento de Madara estar ao lado de Sakuya lhe causava uma calmaria inexplicável, sentia-se como se todos os seus problemas tivessem desaparecido. Infelizmente, a tarde estava se passando e ambos sabiam que aquele momento mais cedo, ou mais tarde terminaria e novamente se separariam sem saber se voltariam a se reencontrar outra vez.

Lá estava a mente do Uchiha se contradizendo, pensando em abandonar tudo para fica com a Oyuki, gostava daquele sentimento de paz, como se nada estivesse errado, como se não houvesse mais guerras para lutar, além de não poder negar que sentia algo extremamente forte por ela, sim, algo extremamente forte, pois ele se negava a aceitar que era amor.

\- E se eu ficasse com você?

As palavras saíram de sua boca antes que pudessem ser filtradas, metade de sua mente queria se matar e a outra metade tinha certeza de que estava fazendo o que era certo, enquanto sua mente entrava em conflito, Sakuya estava surpresa com tais palavras e apear de se sentir extremamente feliz, teria que, com muita dor, recusar. A garota se aproximou, sem ser percebida, lhe deu um beijo na bochecha que o despertou de sua briga interna e tomou sua atenção inteiramente para si.

\- Má-chan... – seus olhos transmitiam tristeza apesar do leve sorriso em seu rosto – Você não pode fazer isso, seu clã precisa de você.

\- Mas...

Ele tentou a interromper, mas foi calado com um longo beijo caloroso, ela se movimentou delicadamente e se sentou em seu colo, porém dessa vez o garoto não deixou sentir-se intimidado e envolveu sua cintura em seus braços. Seus lábios se desgrudaram, mas suas testas continuaram coladas e seus olhos se fixaram um no outro, os dela eram tão profundos, um mar de mistérios que o atraía cada vez mais para o fundo, já os olhos dele eram como um abismo escuro tentando esconder tudo de todos.

\- Eu sei que pode parecer loucura, mas eu amo você. – ela sussurrou docemente ainda mantendo o contato visual – Queria muito ficar com você, mas não posso deixar que abandone tudo por mim.

Sakuya entrelaçou seu braços no pescoço dele e mais uma vez seus lábios se tocaram, ambos não precisaram trocar palavras, sabiam que aquela podia ser a primeira de muitas noites luxúria, como também poderia ser a primeira e última, já que não havia como garantir que a guerra abasse com suas vidas antes que pudessem se reencontrar novamente. Naquele anoitecer de lua cheia, os dois supriram aos seus prazeres carnais e acabaram deixando sua marca um no outro, não de forma externa, mas sim internamente, onde apenas eles poderiam ver.

 **Passado: 6 anos mais tarde – Ainda no mesmo dia**

Madara acordou desnudo, a luz da lua cheia estava tão forte que iluminava bem o local, suas roupas que deveriam estar jogadas pela caverna se encontravam perfeitamente dobradas em cima de uma pedra e em cima delas havia uma pequena carta que possuía o perfume dela. Ele a pegou e leu, releu mais uma vez e sentiu um tristeza preencher seu corpo, embora seus sentimentos pulsavam em querer ficar com ela, aquela poderia ter sido a melhor decisão.

Ela havia ido embora.

 **Dias atuais: 4ª guerra ninja:**

Os cinco kages ainda estava de pé em frente a Madara e não pretendiam se render.

\- Cinco contra um é a proporção perfeita para a brincadeira. – ele disse num tom as apero em quanto seus clones de madeira se levantavam ao seu redor.

Eram vinte e cinco clones que se separaram em grupos de cinco para cada um dos kages presentes.

\- Agora são cinco contra um. Não diga que é injusto, afinal vocês são os cinco kages. – ele disse sério, porém havia um tom de deboche em suas palavras – Agora eu tenho uma pergunta... Vocês querem os clones com ou sem Susano'o?

* * *

 **Notas do autor:**

Olá amores '3'

Finalmente eu tô pegando o jeito do site xD

Bom, espero que estejam gostando da fic :3

Críticas construtivas são bem-vindas S2


End file.
